Dursley Magic
by livesonwisteria
Summary: Years after the war Dudley Dursley, and his wife find themselves taking their daughter to Diagon Alley to prepare her for their first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

"You're not a waste of space,"

The were the last words that Dudley Dursley ever said to Harry Potter, his cousin who he had shared a house with for nearly seventeen years. Regrettably, his mother had stepped in before he had a chance to say anything more or explain.

He had lived with cousin since he could remember, and, also since he could remember, he and his parents hated Harry, and that was the way it was supposed to be. Harry had never been treated very well, but of course, at the time it was expected and accepted so he just went along with it. Looking back on it, he couldn't believe it. Who in their right mind would let a child live in a cupboard?

His parents had seemed wonderful to him when he was a child, but in hindsight, they had spoilt him terribly and made him fat, as well as treating Harry awfully. He no longer viewed them in such a great light. Perceptions of people had certainly changed over the years.

Savior of the wizarding world was what Harry turned out to be, once Dudley found out the true details of this, he was eternally grateful, while wishing he hadn't been ignorant of this for so long. Although he hadn't spoken to Harry, they always sent Christmas cards to each other, and Dudley always wished he could do something more. After all, Harry had in effect saved his life.

Of course, the days of living with Harry were long over. He was living with his own family now, his wife and children.

But why was Dudley thinking back to his childhood?

Simple really, he believed his daughter was a witch. She had had many occasions of what Dudley believed could only be accidental magic, such as turning her own hair purple, summoning a bar of chocolate and numerous other things. He hadn't told his wife of his theory, as she would likely think he was mad, not knowing about magic.

However, his theory was confirmed when he answered the door to someone distinctly wizardish, a person who would be in his memory forever after a certain toffee incident…


	2. Chapter 2

The wizard had bright fire red hair and a very distinctive face, however, he had clearly gotten older in the twenty or so years since Dudley had seen him last, with lines of sorrow lining his face which you could only see if you looked hard enough. Dudley remembered him as having a twin last time, but he didn't see one this time, not like you always have to be with your twin anyway.

"Are you George Weasley?" asked Dudley, finally remembering the mans name.

George's eyes widened, how could a muggle know who he was? "How do you know who I am?"

'_So, I had it right' thought Dudley. _"You picked up my cousin once, and I ate one of your sweets, it made my tongue grow,"

If it was possible, George managed to look even more surprised than he already did, saying "Wait – you're Harry's cousin? Dudley, right?"

"Yeah," said Dudley. "Why are you here by the way?"

"Erm…" said George. He never seemed to be able to find the right words, even though he had done it many times before. "Well, its about your daughter."

"She's a witch?" blurted out Dudley, desperate to know if his theory was right.

"What?" gasped George, before he remembered that after growing up with Harry, there was no reason for Dudley not to know about magic. "So, I guess you saw the signs then."

"Oh, come in by the way, sorry," apologized Dudley.

"It's perfectly alright,"

Once they were seated in the living room, Dudley started to explain – "Well, I remembered when I was young and I lived with Harry, he did strange things that couldn't be explained, like when the teachers hair turned blue or when he landed on the school roof after I was chasing him. The thing is though, the same sort of things have started happening with Daisy that are similar. Just last week, she had her cut and didn't like it, when she woke up it was as if it hadn't been cut at all. Also, a boy was being mean to her, and he turned green,"

George looked impressed, "Accidental magic doesn't normally happen in that way, it isn't normally so obvious. Generally, its something quite subtle and unnoticeable, like summoning a toy or levitating a chair. Dudley, this means that your daughter will be very powerful,"

In turn, Dudley looked impressed once George had finished talking, "Wow. So, is there anything else you need to tell me, I mean, I don't really know all that much about the wizarding world,"

"Yes, there are quite a lot of things you need to know, some of them you'll just pick up along the way, but some will have to be explained. There are many different school supplies that you can't just pick up in muggle London, so we'll have to go to Diagon Alley, which muggles cant enter without a wizard. I'll arrange for someone to accompany you and your family. Then there's the train, which leaves on the first of September from platform nine and three quarters at Kings Cross in London. Does that sound alright?"

"Yes," said Dudley, then hesitated.

"What is it?" asked George, sensing Dudley's reluctance.

"Is it safe?" asked Dudley. "I know there was a war a few years ago, and it seems lik a lot of people were killed."

George let in a sharp intake of breath, Dudley's question had brought up bad feelings. "No, everything's perfectly fine now, and there shouldn't be another war if we can help it," he replied.

"Okay, I'll send you an owl with more details in the next few days along with Daisy's train ticket," continued George. "Harry's children and my brothers children will be starting at the same time as well, maybe you can meet them."

"Maybe," agreed Dudley, while feeling slightly nervous at the thought of speaking to the cousin he hadn't spoken to in over fifteen years.


End file.
